Toys (Toy Story)
Within the Toy Story universe, the Toys are able to animate to life. Attributes of being a toy Toys have a unique biology, psychology and culture compared to humans. Toys can survive alot of damage * Toys have no organs and so can be damaged or mutilated without dying. However an amputated limb cannot move or be controlled. ** The most noticeable example of this is when Sid decapitated a pterodactyl and Hannah's doll. When they were repaired (with tape) they functioned normally. * Toys can 'die' if completely destroyed. ** This is hinted at the dump's incinerator in Toy Story 3. * Toys do not show any physical aging unless made of degradable materials. * Toys can be crippled or handicapped if their injuries are not repaired. ** Most noticeably with Woody's arm in Toystory 2 and Lotso with his leg. * Toys cannot develop disease, do not hunger or eat. * The mentality of a toy cannot be damaged and toys cannot receive brain damage. ** However electronically toys can have their mentality altered if they are hacked or manipulated. *** This is seen with Buzz in Toy Story 3. * Toys feel no physical pain when injured. Biology Unique to Certain Toys * A toy designed to break apart can move its amputated limbs and they can function normally. ** This is seen many times with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Mrs. Potato Head can still look through her eye even when separated miles away, as seen in Toystory 3. *** Also this means that some toys can change their bodies, as seen when Mr. Potato Head used a tortilla and a cucumber as a substitute for his plastic 'potato' body. * An electronically device that is classified as a toy can perform some computer-like functions. However videogames, tvs and computers do not classify as toys. ** This is seen with Mr. Spell. * A 'game' like toy has mastered his function at speeds and skills no human is capable of doing. ** For example, Etch A Sketch can draw a detailed revolver in less than 2 seconds as seen in Toy Story. * A Toy that is designed to be the leader of the set of toys he's in will automatically be their leader. ** This is seen best with Sarge. * A hollow toy can use itself as storage for objects. ** This is seen with Mr. Potato Head, who can open a door on his butt to store his accessories and other small objects. * Toys that represent a popular fictional character might have the personality of said character and not realize that he's a toy. ** This is obviously seen with Buzz and Zurg. Other Traits * Toys only share some organs with humans or at least mimic their traits like having senses and intelligence. ** Toys cannot defecate, reproduce naturally, sweat or bleed. *** Mr. Potato Head defecating his shoes at the airport in Toystory 2 doesn't count. * Battery powered toys cannot move if their batteries die, however they can still function otherwise. ** This is seen with RC in Toy Story. "Rules" of Being a Toy Toys do have the ability to move but must keep their identity a secret from society. Because of this, the toys have demonstrated actions or rules that most follow. These rules can only be broken under certain conditions, mainly keeping the identity of 'living toys' a secret to human society. Whenever a human is in the same room or location, you must remain still. * A human can be tricked into believing that you still are acting like a toy if you do mechanical or electronic functions, like rephrasing a prerecorded dialog. Some toys can move if they are programmed to move automatically. ** Woody was allowed to say his quotes if it looked like something pulled his string or to make people think he's malfunctioning. * Woody and Sid's Toys rebelling against Sid is the only intentional violation of this act as only Sid saw it and his delinquent personality would make it difficult for anyone else to believe what he witnessed. Hannah clearly didn't believe Sid since he was in a panic at the time. ** So if Toys are forced to animate infront of humans, they must be able to make it difficult for the witnesses to be believed. * Toys must remain still even when being abused, as seen with Sid or the Sunnyside Toddlers and Babies. ** Toys cannot defend themselves from being killed. *** This is why Woody almost allowed a truck to flatten him at the Dinoco station in Toy Story. * Toys can animate themselves if humans are too far away or cannot clearly see the toys. ** This is why Woody and Buzz could drive RC in a populated suburban neighborhood. * If a human has their backs turned the toys can make subtle movements, but must try to stay in place and must return to being still when being looked at. * Animals are allowed to see the toys animated since they cannot communicate with humans. ** This was first seen with Scud the dog. * You cannot talk to a human directly. ** This is why Woody could not call Andy on his cellphone in Toystory 3. * If humans do not see or identify the toy, the toy can move or talk. ** This is why Andy's Toys could disguise themselves as traffic cones and cross the street in Toystory 2. ** This is why Slinky could bark at a girl at the airport, because she didn't see the toys before Slinky scared her away. * Toys can use human objects when the humans are not using them as long as it looks like it was never used. ** This includes videogames, computers, tvs, phones, pencils, paper, rope, cars, basically anything else. * Toys can make a mess, damage objects or even break the law if humans cannot find evidence that the toys did it. ** A noticeable example is the damage Andy's Toys did in Toy Story 2; crashing cars, spilling bouncing balls in Al's Toy Barn and stealing a Pizza Planet car. Try to Return to the Last Place you were Last Time * A toy must make it look like it wasn't moved after the humans temporarily leave. ** An exception is if the Toy cannot physically return or cannot reach this spot. *** This was seen when Buzz was thrown out of a window and couldn't return to Andy's room. ** Another exception is to pretend that you fell from your spot. *** As seen when Al woke up from a nap, Woody had to pretend that he fell from his glass box instead of trying to steal his arm back from Al. * A toy that is shelved or put away for long periods of time can move out of the place when alone, but must always return and stay even if it's for several years. ** This is seen in Jessie's flashback and the intro of Toy Story 3. Toys cannot Leave their Owners * There are many exceptions to this rule, as seen when Al's Toys defect to Andy's Toys. ** However in this example, Al thought that the Airport lost his toys and so no suspicious was put on the toys. * If a toy believes that they are forgotten or abandoned, they could leave since their owner won't care or won't remember them. ** This is seen when Sarge leave Andy's home in Toystory 3. ** It's unknown if Zurg or Utility Belt Buzz ever returned to Al's Toy Barn. ** Lotso was able to convince Big Baby and Chuckles that they were abandoned when Daisy bought a new Lotso doll and didn't recover her toys from the picnic place. * If a toy KNOWS they are abandoned they will not try to return to their owner despite the heartbreak. * If a toy is stolen, they normally would try to return back home despite their new ownership. ** This is seen when Woody tries to return to Andy's ownership when stolen by Al or accidentally donated to Sunnyside. Groups of Toys *Andy's Toys *Molly's Toys *Mutant Toys *Sunnyside Daycare *Woody's Roundup *Al's Toy Barn